<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harlow Hearts by killingboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903596">Harlow Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingboys/pseuds/killingboys'>killingboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band, Best Friend’s Sister, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt, comphet, harlow is a lesbian ! it’s just gonna be a ride to get there, tw for each chapter in summary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingboys/pseuds/killingboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlow Hearts. The band started by Harlow Greer when she and her friends were around 12. Now, they've started to grow in popularity. But of course, there cannot be a smooth ride from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harlow Greer/Ayers Fairbairn, Harlow Greer/Lilith Fairbairn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harlow decided she had to be kidding. There’s no way their manager was serious right now.</p><p>Ayers looked over to Harlow to judge her reaction. Currently, she thought it was still a joke. She really wanted to laugh but was worried about getting reprimanded for not “being serious”.</p><p>“You're serious?” Preston said. Of course, Preston was first to say anything, even though it didn’t involve him. Harlow almost reached over and smacked him.</p><p>“Completely,” Imogen said with her arms on her hips. “Your fans <em> ship </em> you two together.” She pointed to Harlow and Ayers while saying so.</p><p>Ayers was still staring at Harlow, which made her skin crawl. He would probably do anything for more popularity—but never at the cost of any of them being uncomfortable.</p><p>He was waiting for any reaction, any response from her. The considerate asshole. She hated the pressure.</p><p>“I’m fine with it if you are ‘Low.” He finally said.</p><p>Preston and Sutton gaped at him. They probably assumed he wouldn't say yes. </p><p>For all of us, this band is everything. It's been an escape from heartache, pain, trauma. For Ayers specifically, he had been given one chance to make this work. If not, he had to go back to college, and pick a more sensible major.</p><p>Harlow always felt she owed him, and the other boys, for helping her through the shit with her parents.</p><p>So of course she’d say yes.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll do it.” </p><p>Imogen clapped her hands together, “Perfect! We need to discuss the details.”</p><p>Preston loudly cleared his throat. </p><p>Imogen turned to him, a pissed off look on her face. “Yes, Mr. Ainsley?” She only called us by our last names when she was annoyed.</p><p>“Can I be excused or is this a whole band thing?”</p><p>Sutton’s eyes grew wide like <em> bro don’t include me in this </em>.</p><p>“You and Sutton can leave, yes.”</p><p>As Sutton left, he passed Ayers giving him a fist pump. Then said, “for my favorite girl,” holding out his arms. Harlow hugged him back. </p><p>“Be strong.” Harlow laughed.</p><p>Preston as he walked out ignored Ayers, despite Ayers’ best efforts. He walked right to Harlow and whispered as he also hugged her, “you know you <em> really </em> don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I know, but thanks.” She whispered back, holding onto him tightly. “Now go on before you get me in trouble.” She pushed him backwards by his shoulders.</p><p>He gave her one last look over his shoulder—something akin to pity. </p><p>“They’re so dramatic, aren’t they?” Imogen questioned.</p><p>Harlow gave her a polite smile but her heart wasn’t really in it. Imogen could certainly tell by the look she gave back.</p><p>The whole meeting she couldn't stop thinking about the way Preston ignored Ayers and how he kept looking at her. How he practically begged her not to go through with this. She couldn’t listen to anything Imogen was saying. It was all white-noise.</p><p>She’s going to have to ask Ayers for the rundown later.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>find more content at @harlowheartts on twitter!</p><p>also tw for the chapter: depiction of a panic attack, mention of child abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harlow was exiting the stage, the last off from the band as normal still feeling an adrenaline rush from the show when she saw Lilith. Ayers’ had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and they’re laughing with the rest of the band. </p><p>She wasn’t sure what it was about Lilith that made her blood boil. She simply could never be comfortable around her. </p><p>Harlow instead of stopping and talking with the band continued to walk past them, towards the green room.</p><p>“Harlow! That new song was amazing!” Lilith shouted, spotting her. <em> I could keep walking</em>, she thought. </p><p>She thought of Ayers and what he asked of her earlier, for some civility. So instead she stopped and turned around, plastering a smile on her face. “Thanks.”</p><p>Ayers glared at her. Sutton and Preston are trying and failing not to laugh at her. Harlow flipped them off because they're assholes but then looked back at Ayers conveying, <em> what? </em></p><p>Lilith looked unconcerned, so Harlow doesn’t try harder, doesn’t continue with a conversation. She turned to walk away when Lilith stepped forward and grabs her wrist. </p><p>Harlow visibly recoiled, tugging her wrist out of Lilith’s light grip. She saw Lilith’s face fall, for a single tiny moment she felt sorry for her.</p><p>But, Harlow absolutely <em> hated </em>being touched without knowing beforehand. Unless it's by these boys who she trusted with her life. </p><p>She couldn’t find it in herself to apologize. She began to find it hard to breathe and instead she turns and quickly walks away. Call it borderline running.</p><p>She was shocked to hear footsteps following after her. She didn’t stop until she got to their dressing room. She threw the door open and only when she was hidden away did she let the panic set in.</p><p>Blood pounded in her ears, and her heart was beating wildly.</p><p>She could distantly hear someone saying her name over and over. But all she could focus on was that touch. It lingered and reminded her of every time her parents laid a hand on her. Every time they hurt her. </p><p>The memories kept coming flooding back to her mind.</p><p>Her chest felt tight, as if it’s constricting, like her lungs were getting smaller and smaller. She felt herself crying harder and harder. Her breathing ragged.</p><p>Preston was suddenly in front of her. She realized he must’ve been the one to follow her. Possibly Sutton too, but she can't find himself her state. </p><p>“Harlow, hey, look at me.” Preston says quietly. He slowly raised his hands and cupped her face; this touch she doesn’t mind. Her boys won’t ever hurt her and he gave her time to react. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth across her cheekbones, wiping her tears away. His hands were rough from callouses caused by his drumsticks. She found them comforting. “You’re shaking.”</p><p>Sutton appeared behind Preston’s shoulder. He looked worried and Harlow hated that she’s done that to them both. She wished she wasn’t like this.  She wished she could be normal. She wished she could react normally. “You want to hold my hand?” </p><p>She nodded. Sutton reached out his hand, letting her grab it, she squeezed it tight and breathed. Harlow watched Preston’s chest rise and fall, attempting to match her breathing to his. Preston dropped his hands from her face, pulling her into a hug. This, this helped her more she can feel his breathing. </p><p>“Back to us?” Preston whispered in what had felt like an eternity later. Harlow nodded against his chest.</p><p>She poked her head out and looked at both of them. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sutton raised their joined hands like he’s making a point. “We’ll always be here, Low-Low.” She smiled at the nickname from when they were kids.</p><p>“You hungry?” Preston asked. She’s always drained after a panic attack and they knew it. Preston didn’t even have to ask, but he still did every time. She nodded. He stood first, then pulled her to her feet.</p><p>“Let’s go find a McDonald’s!” Sutton exclaimed.</p><p>She’s feeling better already as they were leaving the green room—both the boys have their arms around her shoulders. She felt warm and same.</p><p>She remembered something. “Where’s Ayers?” </p><p>Preston looked at Sutton, then answered. “He kind of explained to Lilith what was going on because she was a little offended.” </p><p>Harlow’s spirits dropped. “Oh. So he told her…”</p><p>Sutton interrupted, “No! He didn’t tell her everything. He’d never do that to you. He just let her know to be careful with touch around you.”</p><p>She felt relieved. Harlow didn’t know what she’d do if Ayers had betrayed her trust. She has three people in the world she knew she can rely on and he’s one of them.</p><p>“Okay. People are gonna know anyway. The album and all.” </p><p>Preston forcibly stopped them, looks at her with one of his signature ‘are you crazy’ looks. “But that was <em> your </em> decision. You chose that. He doesn’t get to tell people your story. And he didn’t. Okay? You would be allowed to be upset if he did.”</p><p>She nodded. They go get McDonalds, she laughed with them, and forgot all about the incident.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>